sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
2PM - Electricity
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Electricityright|200px *'Artista: 2PM ' *'Álbum: Hands Up *'''Pista: 2 *'Género: '''Dance, Pop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 20-Junio-2011 *'Agencia: JYP Entertainment '''Romanización JYP Oh! 2PM We’re back! Come here, come here Let me move your body baby Come here, come here Let me move your body baby Give it to me, give it, give it to me Baby give it to me, give it, give it to me baby Come here, come here Let me move your body baby Come here, come here Let me move your body baby Give it to me, give it, give it to me Baby give it to me, give it, give it to me girl Naneun meomchul jul moreuneun eneojaijyeo Eumakman neoheojumyeon nan kkeut eopshi umjigyeo Neoeui onmome piroreul modu da pureo Julke eoseo hihwereul jweo naege Nae eumageun neoeui momgwa maeum sogeuro Deureogaseo modu jjarithage mandeureo Ja shijak handa Jashi jak handa Jashi jak han da ja One Two Three (Let me touch ya) and give you Electricity (Nuneul matchweo) modeun geokjeongdeul ijeo beorigo Nae apeseo byeonhaneun pyojangeul Neomu bogo shipeo, neomu bogo shipeo (Let me rock ya) and give you Electricity (Naege matgyeo) meori kkeutbuteo bal kkeutkkaji Peojyeoganeun jeonyureul neukkyeo bwa Do you feel it baby, do you feel it baby Nal mannagi jeon modeun saenggakdeureun ijeo Naeui meollodi naeui rideumeul deureo Yageun yaksaege jinryoneun naege matgyeo Jeomjeom momeui byeonhwareul neukkyeo Wae ajikdo mameul gyesok jorigo isseo Neoneun amu saenggakdo hal piryoga eopseo Ja shijak handa Jashi jak handa Jashi jak han da ja One Two Three (Let me touch ya) and give you Electricity (Nuneul matchweo) modeun geokjeongdeul ijeo beorigo Nae apeseo byeonhaneun pyojangeul Neomu bogo shipeo, neomu bogo shipeo (Let me rock ya) and give you Electricity (Naege matgyeo) meori kkeutbuteo bal kkeutkkaji Peojyeoganeun jeonyureul neukkyeo bwa Do you feel it baby, do you feel it baby Open your heart and let the music go into your soul Modeun geol da ijeobeorige mandeureo jul geoya Naegero wa meoritsogi bokjabhaejil ttaemada I can give you Electricity, I can give you Electricity OH (Let me touch ya) and give you Electricity (Nuneul matchweo) modeun geokjeongdeul ijeo beorigo Nae apeseo byeonhaneun pyojangeul Neomu bogo shipeo, neomu bogo shipeo (Let me rock ya) and give you Electricity (Naege matgyeo) meori kkeutbuteo bal kkeutkkaji Peojyeoganeun jeonyureul neukkyeo bwa Do you feel it baby, do you feel it baby Come here, come here Let me move your body baby Come here, come here Let me move your body baby Give it to me, give it, give it to me Baby give it to me, give it, give it to me baby Come here, come here Let me move your body baby Come here, come here Let me move your body baby Give it to me, give it, give it to me Baby give it to me, give it, give it to me girl Baby give it to me, give it, give it to me girl 'Español' JYP Oh! 2PM estamos de vuelta! Ven aquí, ven aquí deja que mueva tu cuerpo baby. Ven aquí, ven aquí deja que mueva tu cuerpo baby. Dámelo, dame, dámelo Baby dámelo, dame, dámelo chica. Ven aquí, ven aquí deja que mueva tu cuerpo baby. Ven aquí, ven aquí deja que mueva tu cuerpo baby. Dámelo, dame, dámelo Baby dámelo, dame, dámelo chica. Soy un cargador que no sabe cómo parar, si pones algo de música me muevo sin parar. Rápido, dame la oportunidad de hacer que tu cuerpo entero pierda su agotamiento. Mi música corre a través de tu cuerpo y tu corazón y lo hace todo emocionante. Ahora empecemos, empecemos, empecemos ahora uno, dos, tres. (Déjame tocarte) Y darte electricidad. (Cruzar la mirada) Olvida tus preocupaciones. Realmente quiero ver cómo cambia tu expresión delante de mi, quiero verlo de verdad, quiero verlo de verdad (Dejame rockear) Y darte electricidad. (Confía en mí) De la cabeza a los pies. Siente el escalofrío extenderse, ¿lo sientes baby? ¿lo sientes baby? Olvida todos los pensamientos que tuvieras antes de conocerme, escucha mi melodía y mi ritmo. Confía en mí, que le he dado medicina a farmacéuticos, y siente tu cuerpo cambiar poco a poco. ¿Por qué estás aún nerviosa? No tienes que pensar en nada. Ahora empecemos, empecemos, empecemos ahora uno, dos, tres. (Déjame tocarte) Y darte electricidad. (Cruzar la mirada) Olvida tus preocupaciones. Realmente quiero ver cómo cambia tu expresión delante de mí, quiero verlo de verdad, quiero verlo de verdad (Dejame Rokear) Y darte electricidad. (Confía en mí) De la cabeza a los pies. Siente el escalofrío extenderse, ¿lo sientes baby? ¿lo sientes baby? Abre tu corazón y deja que la música entre en tu alma Yo haré que puedas olvidarlo todo. Ven a mí cada vez que tu cabeza se complique. Puedo darte electricidad, puedo darte electricidad OH (Déjame tocarte) Y darte electricidad. (Cruzar la mirada) Olvida tus preocupaciones. Realmente quiero ver cómo cambia tu expresión delante de mí, quiero verlo de verdad, quiero verlo de verdad (Dejame Rokear) Y darte electricidad. (Confía en mí) De la cabeza a los pies. Siente el escalofrío extenderse, ¿lo sientes baby? ¿lo sientes baby? Ven aquí, ven aquí deja que mueva tu cuerpo baby. Ven aquí, ven aquí deja que mueva tu cuerpo baby. Dámelo, dame, dámelo Baby dámelo, dame, dámelo chica. Ven aquí, ven aquí deja que mueva tu cuerpo baby. Ven aquí, ven aquí deja que mueva tu cuerpo baby. Dámelo, dame, dámelo Baby dámelo, dame, dámelo chica. Baby dámelo, dame, dámelo chica. 'Hangul' JYP Oh! 2PM We’re back! Come here, come here Let me move your body baby Come here, come here Let me move your body baby Give it to me, give it, give it to me Baby give it to me, give it, give it to me baby Come here, come here Let me move your body baby Come here, come here Let me move your body baby Give it to me, give it, give it to me Baby give it to me, give it, give it to me girl 나는 멈출 줄 모르는 에너자이져 음악만 넣어주면 난 끝없이 움직여 너의 온몸에 피로를 모두 다 풀어 줄게 어서 기회를 줘 내게 내 음악은 너의 몸과 마음 속으로 들어가서 모두 짜릿하게 만들어 자 시작한다 자시 작한다 자시작한 다 자 one two three (Let me touch) ya and give you electricity (눈을 맞춰) 모든 걱정들 잊어 버리고 내 앞에서 변하는 표정을 너무 보고 싶어 너무 보고 싶어 (Let me rock) ya and give you electricity (내게 맡겨) 머리 끝부터 발 끝까지 퍼져가는 전율을 느껴 봐 Do you feel it baby do you feel it baby 날 만나기 전 모든 생각들은 잊어 나의 멜로디 나의 리듬을 들어 약은 약사에게 진료는 내게 맡겨 점점 몸의 변화를 느껴 왜 아직도 맘을 계속 졸이고 있어 너는 아무 생각도 할 필요가 없어 자 시작한다 자시 작한다 자시작한 다 자 one two three (Let me touch) ya and give you electricity (눈을 맞춰) 모든 걱정들 잊어 버리고 내 앞에서 변하는 표정을 너무 보고 싶어 너무 보고 싶어 (Let me rock) ya and give you electricity (내게 맡겨) 머리 끝부터 발 끝까지 퍼져가는 전율을 느껴 봐 Do you feel it baby do you feel it baby Open your heart and let the music go into your soul 모든 걸 다 잊어버리게 만들어 줄 거야 내게로 와 머릿속이 복잡해질 때마다 I can give you electricity, I can give you electricity (Let me touch) ya and give you electricity (눈을 맞춰) 모든 걱정들 잊어 버리고 내 앞에서 변하는 표정을 너무 보고 싶어 너무 보고 싶어 (Let me rock) ya and give you electricity (내게 맡겨) 머리 끝부터 발 끝까지 퍼져가는 전율을 느껴 봐 Do you feel it baby do you feel it baby Come here, come here Let me move your body baby Come here, come here Let me move your body baby Give it to me, give it, give it to me Baby give it to me, give it, give it to me baby Come here, come here Let me move your body baby Come here, come here Let me move your body baby Give it to me, give it, give it to me Baby give it to me, give it, give it to me girl 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop